


Erotic Mushroom (One shot)

by helloreadthissmut



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Ejaculation, F/M, Giles Christophe - Freeform, NSFW, One Shot, Orgasm, Pull Out, Smut, hints of bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloreadthissmut/pseuds/helloreadthissmut
Summary: Giles and the Princess get more than they bargained for after Giles obtains the world's most powerful mushroom aphrodisiac to pleasure his Princess.Told back and forth from both points of view...





	Erotic Mushroom (One shot)

The Erotic Mushroom  
Both POVs

Reader / MC  
{{Giles}}

Giles had asked me to visit him in his chambers. I knew it was either to talk or to have sex. I was hoping it was sex. I knocked and I heard him ask me to come in.  
“Hello my dear Princess,” he smiled at me once I entered his chambers.

{{I cannot contain myself as I walk closer to her. I pulled her into my mouth with my hands and we kissed. Her mouth is as delicious as always. I can tell she is ready to invite me inside of her but I have something far better in store than our typical secret nights.}}

We kissed and it was so soft and sensual. I was thrilled it was sex. As my heart began racing in desire he broke off the kiss.  
“Tonight we will depart for a journey,” he told me, “I made the arrangements with Leo already for why. I arranged for the maids to pack your luggage. We will be gone for a few days.”

{{Leo knew full well what I was intending to do. He leaned close to me the day I spoke to him and he warned me not to get the Princess pregnant and I laughed in his face. Of course I knew better than that! I was not ready to be a father and since our love was forbidden, a pregnancy was also forbidden.}}

“Really?” I asked him, pleasantly surprised. I was beaming.  
“You’ll throughly enjoy this surprise,” he promised me as he kissed my ear then gently nibbled it.

{{My cock was already filling with blood but I knew I couldn’t waste any time fucking her here in my bed. I wanted to reveal the big surprise I wanted her to experience. I had Sid travel far to obtain it. If our escapade goes well, I will have him obtain more at a later time. My pockets were already light…}}

We were transported by carriage and dropped off to our secret Villa we have been visiting together for a long time.  
\--

After we had settled into the Villa, I had decided to completely undress while Giles ripped off his shirt and was shirtless with only his leather trousers left on.  
“Let me tie you down,” he grinned, “Will you be a good girl and get into bed?”.  
I giggled, grinning ear to ear. I turned to get into bed and positioned myself so that he could tie my hands up.

{{I had to use every ounce of willpower to not let my jaw drop to the floor. My heart was pounding now. Something about her trusting me and obeying me really satisfied me. I felt that familiar tension in my pants. I was ready to fuck her so badly. But I needed to be patient. I ignored the painful ache in my groin as I approached her}}

I heard Giles breathing increase as he approached me and tied up my wrists firmly but with gentle rope.  
“Do you have any idea how happy it makes me how happy you are to be so obedient and eager for me?”  
I looked down and saw his hard election pressing into his trousers.  
His eyes gleamed with his wicked smile.

{{Her eyes always widen when she sees the state she puts me in. I know she loves me and loves my cock.}}

He reached into his pocket and removed something that suddenly made him cough.  
“Oh they weren’t lying about the smell..”  
I didn’t know what Giles was talking about. It was a nice but faint smell…  
“I won’t breathe through my nose…” he continued, “My Princess. Take as many deep breaths of this aphrodisiac as you can stand.”  
My heart rate went up. What would this do to me?   
He held the mushroom over my nose, the smell was like a mix of different things I couldn’t describe. My clitoris was pulsing and at full attention all at once.  
I took in a deep smell…  
I cried out as I suddenly began to come as if Giles has been stimulating my sex and had pressed into me just right. 

{{I noticed that even the slight smell of the mushroom brought her clitoris to full attention. I could see the tip if it peaking from beneath her naked folds as she eagerly spread her legs. I don’t know how long I hold back. I hold my nose as she closes her eyes to take a deep smell. I watch as she suddenly gushes into the bed sheets and her entire sex is damp.}}

I calmed slightly and took another deep smell of the mushroom to try and identify but then I stopped thinking and I shouted as I bordered on screaming as I came hard and fast again. 

{{Leo was right to warn me. I wanted her so badly. My body was telling me to fuck her and forget everything else. Only my wisdom was keeping me from doing what my body wanted to do.}}

I only took in a short and quick breath through my nose but it was no use…  
I cried his name as I had another intense orgasm. 

{“Giles!” She cries out for me. I cannot take it anymore. I go to discard the mushroom and prepare to fuck her.}}

He threw the mushroom away and ripped off his pants to fuck me.  
I cried his name over and over as he mercilessly rode me. He slowed his pace and kissed me deeply as I whimpered and groaned.  
“Good girl,” he purred in my ear.  
He untied my hands and I grabbed his back as he continued to fuck me.

{{She is still coming as she groans from my riding. I can’t take this anymore-}}

 

He quickly pulled out of me as he ejaculated as he groaned my name and spilled himself all over my front.

{{That was close…far too close.}}

I was so stimulated and breathless it was like no aphrodisiac he had ever shared with me before.  
“I’ll remember to only obtain this mushroom for certain occasions…” he gave me a chagrined smile.  
I had to laugh at him.


End file.
